


Birthday Sugar

by Redleafmornings



Series: Sugar [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Birthday Sex, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Creampie, Fluff, Light Bondage, M/M, Possessive Sex, Sex Work, Smut, slightly rough sex, sugar daddy kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-19 00:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12399645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redleafmornings/pseuds/Redleafmornings
Summary: Dopheld tries to make the best of a birthday without his family or friends, and Kylo helps him.





	Birthday Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the lovely Pandalolli's birthday, thank you for waiting ❤❤❤❤

Dopheld had been enjoying his birthday so far, though he still felt a little down. It would be the first year his parents didn’t join him. Since Tomo started university as well they just didn’t have the extra money to fly out. They always paid for the first year to help out. With six kids it was all they could afford. 

He wouldn’t get his usual ritual of making a strawberry shortcake with his mom, and then after eating it together with her and his father. 

It felt sort of sad that he would be losing it, though he had money to fly them out he wouldn’t be able to explain why when they both thought he was living on student loans. So when Kylo asked what he wanted for his birthday Dopheld had asked to spend the day together. 

Maybe he would have been less lonely if most of his friend had not gone on a group vacation, he had only stayed back to work on his project. 

So when Dopheld could have asked for anything and instead like a sentimental fool he had asked for a date. 

Kylo was busy for the morning, but he didn’t let Dopheld down, he paid for him to spend the morning at a spa getting relaxation pounded into his body. It had worked, he was feeling so calm he although thought he could stop for a nap. 

When he saw Kylo’s car in the driveway he was surprised, but pleased to see he was there. That feeling deepened when he opened the door and smelled baking.

He’d been okay with Kylo having his own set of keys since he moved in, after all the downstairs was a sort of shared space for the two of them. The upstairs were his own, and Kylo respected that. Plus unlike Dopheld who mostly survived on frozen meals Kylo was a wonderful cook.

“What are you making?”

He called out as he pulled his shoes off at the door. There was no response and Dopheld followed the scent into the kitchen, it smelled like heaven. The image wasn’t bad either, Kylo was in jeans and a t-shirt that clung to his body. He looked so comfortable, and terribly handsome. 

Often he came after work, and although Dopheld appreciated the suits, there was something about seeing in casual clothing that set him off. It helped seeing his muscled arms and his hair tied back in a ponytail. 

Dopheld couldn’t see what he was working on, but it didn’t really matter. He just wanted to spend time 

“You’re back a little earlier than I expected, I’m not finished yet.”

“I can help you.”

Kylo looked over his shoulder, obviously trying to hide whatever he was working on. 

“Go sit on the couch, there is a few snacks set out. I’ll be with you in a minute.”

Dopheld wanted give Kylo a proper greeting, but he wasn’t going to spoil the surprise, so he went to the living room and sat down. 

There were a few things he liked, antojitos, chip and warm bean dip, and it pleased him that Kylo must have paid attention to what he ordered while they were out. The one thing that really surprised him was the renkon chips. Dopheld picked one up and ate it. It really was just like his mother made. 

Dopheld peeked back but couldn’t see past the kitchen island. There was no way that Kylo could know he liked this. He shook his head, he must have said it sometime. They both made him miss his family and also feel like they were with him. 

“This is wonderful Kylo. Thank you.”

His voice held the warmth he felt, and he kept nibbling on the chips, everything else forgotten in his nostalgia. 

“You’re welcome.”

There was a small pause before he spoke again. 

“And happy birthday.”

He came around the island and in his hands was a slice of strawberry shortcake. It was obviously homemade, just like all the other things. Meaning that Kylo had been cooking since he had arrived.

“How did you know?”

“That it’s your birthday? You told me.”

Kylo playfully teased. 

“No about all this, what I like.”

“Part of it is paying attention and the other part was a call with your mother.”

“My what?”

Shock didn’t begin to describe how he was feeling.

“You told me that you had informed her you were staying at your partners house, so I figured if she knew about me there was no problem with contacting her for information.”

It bordered on an invasion of privacy, but it also was one of the most caring things anyone had ever done for him, plus if they had really been dating he wouldn’t have thought anything of it. He also couldn’t fault the intent behind it, so Dopheld sided on letting it go. He had told his mother quiet a bit about Kylo over the last year, he supposed it wasn’t the worst that they spoke. 

“So she helped you?”

“She made me put her on speaker and walked me through the chips and the cake for you.”

Of course she did, Dopheld felt a bit embarrassed not knowing what she said. Kylo must have picked up on his feeling because he sat next to him, setting the cake down and pulling him into a gentle kiss. It was soft and Dopheld melted into it. 

The anxiety was hard to hold onto when Kylo’s soft lips were against his own, when the kiss broke he felt steady again.

“Thank you for all this, it’s incredible.”

He’d thought they would order in and spend the night in bed. This was more than he had expected, it was making him emotional and overwhelmed, something he tried to avoid.

“I know you wanted to see your family this weekend, actually when I called it was just to let them know that I wanted to buy them tickets out here to see you, it was your mother who suggested the rest.”

Dopheld looked around, to see if they were there, waiting to jump out at him. 

“They’ll be out next weekend, and I have them booked into the hotel by the highway so you can walk over if you would like. If you would prefer that I book you a room there as well that is fine too.”

Kylo continued and Dopheld had to blink his eyes a few times to clear them. This was the best gift he had ever received, every single part had been something tailored to him. Not just the sex toys and lingerie he normally got. Kylo had listened. 

“That would be great.”

Dopheld leaned in and kissed him again partly to hide how emotional this was making him and partly because Dopheld had never wanted him more. As Kylo’s tongue slid over his own he could a hint of sweet cake, he had stolen a bite before bringing the piece over. It only made him want to try his cake more, but he didn’t have it in him to stop the kisses. 

There was something about how Kylo kissed him, his large hand framing his face and the hunger he explored Dopheld’s mouth with. Each time he wanted to let himself be devoured. Already he was feeling spikes of arousal as Kylo used a little pressure on his jaw to get him to open his mouth more. He wanted more of it, he wanted to be pinned under his body. 

It was easy enough to move to that, and he started to lean back, forcing Kylo to follow him until he was on his back with Kylo on top of him. Just the weight of Kylo was enough that as he squirmed it was hard to move. 

Dopheld had to admit that was part of the attraction for him, that Kylo could do anything to him. He often thought of their first time together, when Kylo had lifted him and used him like he was a sex toy. It made his skin feel tight and his cock stir just to think of it, how easy it was for Kylo to lift him. 

In the thin t-shirt Kylo’s body was easier to feel, the muscles in his chest and arms on show.

Sometimes Dopheld would guide Kylo into the direction he wanted, trying to convince him to pick him up and fuck him against a wall. He loved how Kylo’s body looked, and he felt lucky for the match. 

Although it had taken him a long time to admit to Thannison that it was more than just once or twice and that they were on an extended contract, Dopheld could hardly believe that he was being paid for some of the best sex in his life. They were almost a perfect match in bed, and though Dopheld thought many times he should stop he never found a real reason to end it other than the feeling that he was trying to ignore. 

Today that feeling was even stronger, he wanted this, he wanted to celebrate his birthday with Kylo inside him. 

He broke the kiss, needing to vocalise it. 

“I want you first, cake after.” 

Kylo’s expression was slightly smug, but he sat up enough that he could pull the shirt over his head and then started working on his jeans. Dopheld wanted to help him and run his hands over his chest and feel his strength but first he needed to undress himself. He regretted the dress shirt now, before he thought he would look cute for Kylo, but his fingers were fumbling and he could already see Kylo’s black boxer briefs and the outline of his cock through them and he was still working on his shirt. 

“Tear it off me, rough.”

He finally said, it was something he normally would never have thought, he couldn’t just go around wasting clothing, but now he didn’t care, he wanted to see Kylo proving his strength. 

“So needy.”

Kylo purred as he got a good grip on Dopheld’s shirt. The buttons either opened or popped off without much effort, one skidding across the tabletop. It was perfect. Kylo was rough as he stripped it down his arms and then pulled it down from under Dopheld, throwing it onto the floor. He leaned over pressed a few kisses over his bare chest, Kylo always liked how soft his skin was. 

Kylo didn’t stop with his shirt though, once he finished his rain of kisses he started helping Dopheld out of his trousers as well.

“I think this is the first time I’ve seen you in underwear like this,” Kylo commented.

It was just regular fitted boxer briefs, similar to Kylo’s but without the brand name, he hadn’t wanted to wear anything frilly to the spa. 

“I hope you don’t mind.”

“Not at all, you still look cute it in. They’re so tight around your thighs.” 

They weren’t left on for long, but like the shirt Kylo didn’t fully take them off, instead he grabbed the fly and pulled. His muscles strained for a few seconds and then the thread gave way, the crotch ripping open. Kylo didn’t stop until he could get at everything. 

“Fuck.”

Dopheld gasped, this was just what he wanted.

“Do you want to move to the bedroom?”

He thought about it for a second, he both didn’t want to wait, but having more room to move would be better. Dopheld squirmed until he could sit up, and now that he knew what he wanted he needed to make sure he had a clear path.

“Chase me.”

He blurted before getting up and running. The bedroom they used was off the side of the kitchen and he scrambled. He was at the edge of the living room before he heard Kylo behind him. Dopheld grabbed the stool that sat at the breakfast far and pushed it into the way. 

It clattered to the floor with a lour noise when he was at the end of the kitchen and he could feel his heart pounding. The feeling was a mix of giddiness and a hint of anxiety at his escape. Dopheld grabbed the doorframe and swung himself into the room and shut the door. 

He run to the nightstand and his hands were shaking from the chase as he fumbled the lubricant out. The door opened and he looked up. 

Even though he knew Kylo wouldn’t hurt him he looked dangerous in the doorway. The room was dark and all he could see what the silhouette. It shouldn’t turn him on to feel faux danger, but it did. 

“You’re not getting away.”

The words sounded more like a threat than flirtation, and it only added to the game. Now that he had his goal he wanted to try see if he could get back out of the room, or at least pretend to try. He wanted Kylo’s hands on him more than he wanted the escape.

Kylo’s steps were slow now, steady and purposeful as he made his way across the room towards Dopheld. 

In an attempt for freedom Dopheld jumped for the bed, but one of his legs were caught and he fell down face as it was pulled from under him. The second hand on him grabbed the top of his ruined underwear and pulled them down around his ankles, wrapping them around until they tangled his feet together. 

He grabbed at the other edge of the mattress in his last ditch attempt, but it was stopped by the weight of Kylo. His hand were peeled off, and the other one was freed of the lube so they could both be pinned to the bed. Even though he knew there was no danger adrenaline was pumping through his system and he let out a shaky laugh. 

“I told you, you’re mine now.”

Dopheld wiggled to see if there was anyway out and he felt another spike of arousal as he was unable to get more than a few inches in any direction. He even tried pushing back, and he felt Kylo’s own erection pressing against his ass through Kylo’s thin underwear. 

He loved it when someone else was in control and now that is all there was, Kylo holding and pinning him. 

“Say it.”

It sounded like a command, and Dopheld let out a little noise before he found his voice.

“Yours.”

“You’re not going to try and get away again are you, baby?”

Just to drag it out a little longer he fought against Kylo again, but just like the last like he was unable to move. There was a small spike in anxiety that always happened when they played rough, but it only added to the arousal for him. It was why they had a safeword, so that it never went to far, not that Kylo was ever too hard on him. He seemed more afraid of hurting Dopheld than Dopheld was.

“I can’t.”

“You’re going to be good and let me fuck you aren’t you?”

Dopheld couldn’t help himself, he liked being naughty and making Kylo convince him.

“Maybe.”

Kylo growled at the word.

There was a shift in the weight above him, Kylo moving him around like he was a rag doll, getting him up on his knees with his face still in the bed. Though he had more freedom, one of his arms was twisted behind his back, to keep him from struggling. He could hear Kylo’s underwear sliding down, and then the bottle being popped open, it was slow as Kylo was working one handed, but soon cool fingers slick fingers were rubbing over his hole. 

“We’ll just start with this then.”

“You can be rougher.”

Dopheld offered, just wanting Kylo inside him faster, his hole tensing out of reflex. Kylo didn’t take his offer though and he didn’t push in right away, instead his fingers playing over the pucker and messaging it. His thumb slowly moving down to message against his perineum. It was enough that a shiver ran down his body.

Dopheld finally let out a small moan, and pushed back. Kylo waited though, waiting until he started to relax from the chase before he rewarded him with a finger finally pushing inside him. Taking the time and putting care into his touches. 

His stomach flopped in excitement, Dopheld was truly helpless, pinioned to the bed with Kylo above him, preparing to use his body. The only way he could move without pulling on his arm was to push up into the finger. 

Dopheld bit his lip to keep from making any noise, not wanting to give Kylo any more satisfaction until he started getting more of what he wanted. The second finger made it a lot harder. Feeling Kylo stretch him out and start to prepare him, and not only that but teasing touches that rubbed against his prostate. Dopheld couldn’t help the shaky gasp, he loved prostate stimulation and with the careful attention that Kylo was giving him he could feel his body starting to tremble. 

“You’re going to be good boy and let me fuck you, now aren’t you?”

Dopheld was tempted to argue still, but he also wasn’t too confident in his ability to hold off orgasm. 

“Yes, please.”

There was a pause and the hand holding his arm behind his back finally released him. It was starting to get sore and he rolled his shoulder before relaxing it onto the bed. 

He felt Kylo’s cock against his hole, slick with lube, pushing at his hole. He started to push back as he had with his fingers, but Kylo didn’t allow it, instead tapping his hole with his cock. 

“It’s my birthday.”

He finally said, hoping that it would coax Kylo into listening to him. It felt more like a need than a want.

Dopheld heard a laugh in response and knew he was going to get his wish, he couldn’t help grinning into the bed. 

“I’d better give the birthday boy what he wants then.”

Dopheld didn’t know how Kylo could manage to make the words sound sexy, but it made him shiver again as he waited, not that it was a long wait. It was only a few breathes before he felt Kylo pushing into him and then moving to forward over him as he slid home.

He braced himself beside Dopheld’s head, and then used his free hand to press down against his back. This was just what he wanted, Kylo holding him in place and fucking him. 

When Dopheld tried to see if he could struggle Kylo used his weight to make sure he didn’t get away, the only thing Kylo would let him do was push back into him. Dopheld moaned, loving the idea of not being able to do anything but take Kylo’s cock. 

“It’s okay baby, I’ve got you.”

This was one of his favourite positions, Kylo was able to be a little rougher, but he also had Kylo’s body over him. It felt safe when he was in his arms when he was filling him, like the only thing in the world was just the two of them. It also gave him the freedom to be louder, knowing that Kylo wouldn’t see the pleasure on his face. He didn’t have to worry about the embarrassment. 

Even if he was into the act there was always a little embarrassment when Kylo told him how much he loved to see what his cock did to him, and that he loved to hear him screaming. He wasn’t used to someone so intent on him.

He kept pushing into Kylo, encouraging him to fuck him harder, he wanted to be able to feel it for days, wanted to remember his birthday. There was a mix of emotions that he was trying to push down, not wanting to admit how much Kylo meant to him, and how much it made Dopheld want him. 

“I think you’re my gift,” Kylo teased amidst praise. 

Dopheld felt the same way, that he was lucky to have someone like Kylo to make the day special. It wasn’t anything like what he had expected but it was somehow better. 

Being held to the bed and feeling his hole stretched tight around Kylo, was wonderful on its own without the steady pleasure of Kylo’s cock rubbing against his prostate. Dopheld felt perfectly full and could feel warmth spreading through his body. 

“Please touch me.”

“Course baby.”

The hand was removed from his back and almost he asked for it’s return before it was wrapped around his own cock. Kylo stroking him in time with his thrusts. They were starting to lose the steady pace and he knew Kylo was chasing his end as well. 

It always felt like too much at the end, and he was glad that he wasn’t the one touching himself, Kylo working through the feeling until he came. He could feel his body shaking through the last few thrusts until he felt Kylo come deep inside him.

He stayed inside Dopheld only a few more breaths before he pulled out. Though he wasn’t ready to move yet he heard Kylo move behind him and then felt a kiss against his ass. 

“I’ll get a cloth.”

With the offer Dopheld let himself slid down flat onto the bed. He liked the calm that filled him after, and he thought about first the cake still in the living room and then the fact that he hadn’t pulled the blanket down, and the mess he had made was on it. He would be doing laundry for the rest of the night. 

He hadn’t yet decided to do anything about it when Kylo returned. He made his way from the master bathroom to his side, and then carefully untangled his underwear from around his ankles. After that Dopheld felt the warm cloth wiping gently at his hole to clean away the excess lubricant and any semen that had escaped. 

Kylo was taking longer that needed, teasing his hole open and pressing more kisses to his cheeks. 

“Do you need a nap or do you want to eat?”

Dopheld rolled over and allowed Kylo to wipe the rest of him clean as well as at least make an attempt at the mess Dopheld make of the blanket. He watched in silence as he thought about it. 

“I want my cake.”

“Sure thing.”

Kylo put on his underwear before disappearing again and Dopheld made himself get up. All the clothing in this room was only things he wore with Kylo, the underwear were mostly lacy jockstraps and thongs but it would do. They no longer felt weird to him. 

He settled on a fairly bland pair, just a sheer black jockstrap, and then decided that was enough. After all  
the wet feeling of Kylo’s come inside him would probably make him want another round when he was able. It’s not like he needed to fully dress for cake. 

He had just snuggled under the blankets again when Kylo returned. There had been a rule of no food in their bedroom unless it was going to be used in sex, but he supposed for his birthday they were breaking that rule. 

“Oh you’re fast.”

“If I’m gone too long it won’t really be spending the day in bed.”

Kylo smirked at him, and Dopheld knew that he was thinking about a few days where they had done just that. 

He handed over the cake and then slipped in beside Dopheld, pulling him into his arms. Kylo’s bare chest was warm and the arm around his waist felt good. 

It was cozy and safe and just what he needed after sex. 

Kylo was the same way, it was why he bothered with sugar babies, wanting the touch and affection and not just sex. 

Once he felt settled he picked up the fork and took a good look at the cake. It carefully layers and other than whipping cream that had slightly melted, it looked perfect. He took a bite and moaned, it tasted just like the cake his mother always made. 

He took another bite and started his his teeth hit something hard, spitting it onto the plate he could see it was a button from his shirt. 

Dopheld flushed slightly and tried to pretend that nothing happened, but the laugh from behind him told him pretending wouldn’t work.

“Next time I’ll have to eat my cake first.”

He joked to stave off more embarrassment and felt Kylo squeeze him from behind.

“You want me with you in another year?”

In reality Dopheld did, he wanted this to become more than it was. He wanted to be able to introduce Kylo to his parents and to feel free to kiss him any time he wanted, not just in private, but that wasn’t what they had. 

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing.”

Though it was a vague answer Kylo squeezed him again, laying a few kisses in the crook of his neck. 

It definitely wouldn’t be the worst thing.


End file.
